omega_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith
Real Name: Lilith Height: 5 foot, 6 inches Weight: Unknown Eye Color: White Affiliation: Legacy, Hero Birthday: Unknown (Around 6000 B.C.) Powers: Possession, Immortality, Teleportation, Super Strength, Levitation, Telepathy, Hypnosis, As a Legacy, can create demons, and has slight future vision, . Weaknesses: Holy water, Holy fire, Angel Swords, Rune Blades. ' ' History ' ' When Lucifer had fallen from Heaven into Hell with the Seven Deadly Sins, he had grown hateful to his brothers in the devoid black pit. When he had first fallen with other angels, there was nothing manifested in Hell. To combat the angels (who were in complete disarray thanks to the disappearance of God), Lucifer and Viper, the angel of consequence, formed a child by mixing the sand that created Adam with the brimstone of Hell, creating the first demon, Lilith. She quickly grew, and was sent by her parents to wed Adam and then kill him. She instead rejected the idea, seeing humans as a waste of her time. However, upon seeing Eve, she became jealous, and her mother convinced the Fall of Man to commence. ' ' Loncryx descended upon discovery of Viper’s treachery, and revoked many of her angelic abilities and casting out the humans, seeing the Garden as corrupted. Lilith, however, admired it’s beauty, and convinced her father to take the Garden and place it in Hell, now becoming known as the Dark Garden, the first Kingdom of Hell. There, Lilith resided while her siblings were created, and the lesser demons would come afterwards. ' ' From then on, Hell continued to grow. Lilith became known, along with her father and siblings Adramelech, Beelzebub, Astaroth, Asmodeus, Mammon, Belial, Osiris, Apophis and Hades as the Legacies, the ultimate rulers of Hell. While her siblings were more focused on humanity and either torturing them or simply interfering with their lives in general, Lilith focused more on the beauty of her Garden and improved the aesthetics of Hell, creating the other nine Kingdoms. However, when Apophis became too chaotic, Lucifer feared he would attract the attention of Eris, so he created a chamber underneath the Tree of Good and Evil in Lilith’s Garden (despite her pleas against it), and placed Apophis inside, where Lucifer hoped he would never escape. Lilith established a great bond with Apophis and would conversate with him everyday. ' ' To compensate for the absence of Apophis, Lucifer and Viper created their last children: Pele, who would roam the Earth as an angry fire goddess, Khione, who would roam the rest of the Earth with Pele covering it in ice, Veritas, who would walk alongside her sisters and convince them to not inherit any Kingdoms but to simply make their own, Jack, who would come to become the new Demon King, and Deleth, the youngest. Lilith had no problems with her sisters Astaroth and Asmodeus since they were near her age, but Lilith feared Deleth, whose cute yet sad demeanor held an evil passion that surpassed even that of Pride. ' ' When the Great War first broke out in 2500 B.C., Lilith left the Garden and wandered the world, looking for a place to hide. Believing herself to be alone for good, she created her children Magnolia, Beatrix, Abadonia, Leviathan, Halibit and Iridio, hoping they would take the place of the Legacies and maybe even her father. Lucifer had been imprisoned in his cage, allowing the Children of Lilith to overthrow the Legacies and throw them into Tartarus, where they were imprisoned. The only other child of Lucifer that did not get imprisoned was Jack, as he was not a Legacy, but a King like Lilith’s children. ' ' Once the other Legacies were gone, Lilith could relax in her Garden, knowing she was safe. It all changed when Jack discovered the true last child of Lucifer, a Nephilim called Missy. Jack’s anger at the fact Missy was half human made Hell a shattered place once again. He sent her away to Pele, which gave Lilith cause to look for her. She left her Garden once more, and searched for 3000 years to find her and wander the Earth, all the while unknowing her children were being twisted into evil leaders by Jack. ' ' Seeing all the strife in the mortal world hurt Lilith. She saw firsthand the damage being done by the constant struggle between Heaven and Hell, and it angered her. She now was beginning to care for humans, who she saw climb out from the same dust as her. She would disguise herself and roam the lands, gaining the knowledge of the time and growing more invested in humanity. From that point on, she dreamed of helping humanity, and ending the fight between the two ethereal planes. ' ' When Aphrodicicous the Wicked Mirror remade reality, Lilith forgot about her dream, her search for Missy, and returned to the Dark Garden with her children, who now dominated Hell. Jack (who now had Missy as his second in command) took advantage of this, convincing Lilith to help him wipe out humanity. Upon first encountering the first Omega Squad, Lilith’s dream resparked, and she and the Dark Garden returned to a sovereign state away from Jack’s Capitolus. She became a reserve member of the Omega Squad, and the first supernatural member. Upon disbanding, Lilith became a solo hero, updating her style to fit the contemporary gothic look. ' ' For thousands of years, Lilith was the only one in the Underworld that did not want to destroy humanity. She was relieved when Jack’s son Alistair, the new King of Dispensia, Kingdom of Despair, fought against his father and instead formed his own superhero team. Now two heroes resided in the Underworld, and both had considerable weight to throw around. ' ' Upon discovering the Omega Squad had reformed with Beezus Monroe’s son Beezus the Second, Lilith was more than happy to join. She even managed to forge a friendship with the Angel of Death, Azrael and his wife Rosewood, a very very rare occurrence for an important angels and demons to befriend each other. From that point on, Lilith became one of the staples of the Omega Squad, her Dark Garden even becoming a spare base. ' ' Name in Different Languages ' ' English - Lilith Hawaiian - Ka diabolō mua (The First Devil) Greek - Protótokos daímonas (First Demon) Latin - Lamia (Vampire) Hebrew - לילית Trivia: Lilith has one pet, a snake named Persephone, after her unfortunate sister-in-law, the angel of nature.